My wrecked life
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Ichigo's parents ignore her after she quits the Piano. She is banned from eating sweets ever again and she pursues a different career. After meeting again can she be made to like sweets again and will her family realize how much they actually love her before it's too late. Full summary inside, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Of Yumeiro Patissiere

**Hi, it's me, I know that I already have a lot of stories but when I seen all the awesome stories for Yumeiro Patissiere I just had to write a story about it. I have seen all of the anime and I absolutely enjoyed every second of it. I decided to write a Fanfiction so I hope you all the enjoy! I promise to update my other stories as soon as I can. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the characters except my own. In the story the sweet prince's mother's are in it as well but I'm just going to make them all be nice and fun, ok? **

Ichigo's parents completely ignored her after she quit The Piano. Her mom always made her little sister Natsume busy so she wouldn't have any time for Ichigo. Her parents finally leave her with their grandma who is a Patissiere but thanks to her parents she now is not allowed sweets ever again and persues a different career which she also excels at. (**The sweet Princes are old childhood friends of her in the story and I will try to add in their spirits somewhere) **Her friends and her family see her again after all these years (**She's 14 now but she was like around 7 at the start) **, can her friends make her love sweets again after not having any since that day? And will her family finally realize how much they love her before it's too late?

This FanFic is completely dedicated to Rei star and Dark Serenity Wynter!

_I'm Amano Ichigo and my parents completely hate me because I gave up Piano. They ignore me all the. time and I try to spend time with my sister but they always make her so busy so I can't see her. _

_"_Hey, Natsume, wanna play? " Ichigo gave her little sister a big smile while she waited for an answer.

_"I'm really sorry Ichigo but Mama said that I can't play with you as I have to practice for my next competition_. " She gave me a sad smile when I told her that it was fine but then Mama came over.

**"Ichigo! What do you think you're doing? You're bothering Natsume in the middle of her Piano lessons! " She said it stern tone and looked at her eldest daughter very angrily with her arms folded. **

_"It's fine Mama, she was just asking me about something quickly. Please, don't be mad at her." Natsume tried to reason with her mother but she wouldn't listen. _

**"It doesn't matter what she was trying to ask. She is still hindering your studies and that is preventing you from becoming better and if you don't become better then you won't be able to win any of your contests. Being a Pianist is your dream and I'm not letting anyone spoil that for you. If you didn't achieve your dream then it would he Ichigo's fault. **_(She turns to Ichigo_**) I'll call your friends mothers and then they can take you out somewhere where you won't be in our way, understood? " **

"Yes mama." She knew that I was really hurt and upset but she didn't care about my feelings one bit. Mom and dad hate me and I know they want me gone so she tries to make me go out with my only friends so that I won't be in the way.

(Outside while they're waiting for the car)

_"I'm very, very sorry Ichigo. I'll see you later when you get back from your friends, ok. Mama is so mean but there's nothing I can do, she never listens to me. I try and ask her to stop but she punishes me every time. I really do try my best you know, she only gives me a lot to do on purpose so that I can't see you!" She was already crying and I pulled her into a tight hug._

"Don't you think I know that? You always try your best for me and for that I thank you. I love you more than anyone. I know that only you and grandma, my friends and their moms care for me greatly and I'm happy that you all do so don't cry and cheer up!"

_I gave her a smile , I wiped her tears away and started to tickle her and she began to laugh. The car pulled up in front of the house and Natsume quickly said goodbye and went back inside before mom caught her outside away from her piano lessons. The Window of the big car opened and I seen three heads stick their faces out._

"Hi Ichigo! " They said together in unison and then a different voice spoke. It was Andou's mom speaking.

_"Hop in Ichigo! We're going to be going to a really fun place today so come on. We got a message from your mother and then we all had a great idea on where to go! Hey, would you three open the door for Ichigo?" _

"Already on it" They said in unison. They opened the door for me and I hopped inside. We were all talking on the way because we didn't know where they were taking us and we all loved suprises.

"_Was your mom being really bad and mean again_?" Hanabusa asked me but trying not to make me sad. I lowered my head so that they couldn't see that I was upset by it anyway but I told them what had happened that morning.

"Yes, I only asked Natsume one question and she blows up in my face saying that it doesn't matter how small the question was that I was bothering Natsume's Piano lessons. Natsume tried to make her not be angry at me but it only got worse. She then went on saying that if I kept bothering her while she was practicing then she would never become better and the she wouldn't be able achieve her dream and that it would be all my fault."

_I had started crying when we finally arrived at what looked like a big theme park but there was also a festival going on inside it with all different kinds of sweets and cakes_. _They all gave me a hug and said that they would always be there for me and that we'd always stay friends no matter what happens. They also told me that my mom is a bully and that I shouldn't listen to her! _

"Thanks for cheering me up guys now let's go have some fun." We got out of the car and we all asked to go look at all the different kind of sweets but they said to wait a while and have some fun just in case because eating and then going on a very fast ride do not go together well and all of us knew that.

_We decided to go on The Waltzer which spun you round really fast. Since their was five to one cart me and the others went in one cart and the mom's in the other. We then went on The Snow Jet, it was quite similar to the last ride only there was a lot more cars and it spun around more faster. The cars just all spread out when we were going around and at the very end it spun us round the fastest I'd ever seen. I actually had to hold my breath at the end because it instantly stopped and everything went spinning. After that it was time for the very spooky ghost train. I was holding on to Andou the whole time and Kashino was just laughing at me for being so scared but then his mom said that at least she didn't have her eyes closed the whole time which made the rest of us laugh. We went on lot's of other rides like big gigantic roller coasters, well one's big enough for us any way. We also went on the bumper cars, other cool rides, mazes and games like shooting water at something to win a prize. After all of that it was finally time for the cakes and sweets! _

"Yay! Sweets! " We all said together. _There were so many different types I had trouble counting them all. We all got as much as we wanted and as usual I took the most because I was just a glutton! The cakes and sweets tasted so delicious I even went around every stall and said thank you and that they were all one of the best cakes and sweets that I'd ever tasted. My grandma's will always be my favourite, hers always put a smile on my face every time I felt down. Right there and then me and my friends vowed to become famous Patissiere and Patissier was the only one in my family who actually acknowledged the fact I existed, well, apart from Natsume that is. What happened that night though was the worst ever. I finally got home but when I got there my mom was waiting for me but not for a good reason, not a good reason at all... _

"**Ichigo, get inside this instant!". **_My mom was glaring angrily at me more angry then I'd ever seen her before. She quickly said goodbye to my friends and their mom's and followed me straight inside. When I went inside Dad was also waiting inside but he had the same look as mom which really scared me. Natsume was sitting on the sofa crying and looked really sad at me and then she just lowered her head like she knew something bad was going to happen. _

**"I was looking for some old music sheets you had in your room for Natsume to start on and I seen your Diary on your desk lying wide open. I saw a huge scribble in the middle of the Page that showed me screaming At you. I decided to take a look inside to see what else you'd drawn or written. I found this Page, it's about the day you quit playing the Piano!" **_Her mother had already raised her voice so that she was shouting at Ichigo._

_I was already crying from her shouting at me about my diary and when she landed on a certain page. I remembered that page, it was from when she told me I was a nuisance to Natsume and I should never ever interrupt Natsume when she was playing. She had also told me I was a disappointment as a daughter because it was the day I had quite. I was so furious at her and my dad who had just agreed with what she said. I decided to pour out my feelings into my diary and I just wrote down a list of insults, anything I could think of at the time. _

_"__**It says that my mother is so horrible and I wish she wasn't my mother. Or there's this one, I think my mom should take a job of the troll because it would suit her perfectly! I wish he wasn't my dad because he's ignorant and doesn't realize I exist so he should just do himself a favour and say he hates me. I know they both do so they should just give me away to some other nice family who will actually appreciate me. Oh, Natsume get's all the attention and I'm just an afterthought. Natsume gets everything she wants just cos she plays the stupid Piano, why does everyone look at her and not me because she's the one they all love and I'm just a huge big disappointment that shouldn't have happened. She's the one who always gets everything, oh poor me!" **_

_**"**__I didn't mean anything like that about Natsume! She's the only one out of you and dad that actually cares about me! I'd rather she was my mother then you are because you're just a big bully and hully's should mind their own business whether they are mother's or not! I do wish I had a different mother because all you ever see me is a big disappointment and I'm only another distraction you're trying to get rid of. My friends said that I shouldn't listen to you because you're just a big bully and you know what? I don't care what you say, I can do what I want. If I want to play with Natsume then I will, you can't stop me. I'll never listen to anything you say, not any more!" _

Ichigo had sunk on to her knees when she could hear Natsume crying and she didn't like it when Natsume cry. It always made her more sad than she already was. Dad came over and hit me on the head.

"**You're being a very selfish girl. Natsume gets all the attention because she deserves it unlike you do. She's the only one who works hard to fulfill her dream. All you do is get in the way every time so it's a fact that no one would pay any attention to you. Natsume gets everything she wants because unlike you she isn't huge disappointment to this family and that's all you'll ever be. I heard from your weird friends mom that you wanted to become a Patissiere when you were older. Well, now you can't! You are band from having any sweets again and you can say goodbye to those so called friends of yours. Since you seem to hate us that much we'll do you a favour. " **

"W-w-what?" _I barely had enough strength to speak because I was feeling really dizzy and sore from the shouting and when dad hit me. _

_"_**You're going to be sent to live with your grandma but rest assured you won't be getting sweets from her, I'll make sure of that. " **_He had a really evil smile and he and my mom just started laughing. Natsume was just sitting there curled up into a ball afraid that if she intervened in this fight something worse might happen to her. I felt another hit on the same spot dad hit me moments ago and I felt myself swirling into Darkness as I passed out..._

**Well, that was really bad. I feel so mad at myself for writing such horrible characters who are so intense. I know Ichigo's parents would never actually act like that but I had to write them like this so they'd match the story. I feel so bad for Ichigo that I wish this story was much nicer! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I didn't actually expect it to turn out so long for the first chapter. I can't take credit for the rides because they are real rides and I don't own any of them. Please review, would love to know what you think about her parents and the story overall so far. I'll be waiting, bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me. I am really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories as much as I would like to. I have had Rock Challenge practices until 6 and other rehearsals for choir because we are singing at an event in the waterfront hall this Sundays. It's called Peace Proms and it is really awesome and fun. I will try my best to update when possible so please don't hate me if I haven't updated. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the characters. I don't take credit for any of the songs used, all rights go to their original owners. I am only using the Japanese words in it though, ok. If you want the English words you will need to find them online. **

_"_**You're going to be sent to live with your grandma but rest assured you won't be getting sweets from her, I'll make sure of that. " **_He had a really evil smile and he and my mom just started laughing. Natsume was just sitting there curled up into a ball afraid that if she intervened in this fight something worse might happen to her. I felt another hit on the same spot dad hit me moments ago and I felt myself swirling into Darkness as I passed out..._

_(I could feel my head throbbing with pain as I tried to open my eyes. I wanted to escape from the darkness that I had been forced into and I wanted a way out into the light. It was quite bright so it took me a minute or two to adjust. I looked around me and I felt a hint of recognition about, I know this room... It's in Grandma's! I'm with my granny, I wonder what happened after though, My memory is a little bit fuzzy. I'm probably still a bit dizzy, that's all.)_

_"_Ichigo, you're finally awake! Oh my, you gave me a big fright when your mother and father brought you here. All I could hear from the car was Natsume crying and your dad just brought you in while you were still unconscious. I heard what happened from him while you were still asleep. Are you ok, do you feel ill or sad?"

"I-I-I was arguing because of what they found in my diary. I was just so mad, angry and upset that day. Writing in my diary and pouring out all my feelings on the pages were the only way that I could calm myself down. I didn't want to write those things, it was just because of the way they were treating me and just ignoring me all those times, I guess I wanted to make it stop but not anymore. Natsume is all on her own, she won't have me there anymore being able to tell her things are ok when mom or dad shouts at her. I won't be able to see my friends again, or have any sweets. " (_I suddenly sat up and clung onto her and started crying and she put her arms around me to give me a hug_) "I didn't mean for this to happen Grandma.

"I know Ichigo's, you're parents neglected you in a very bad way. That is something you must never do to a child so young, at all even. How is a child of your age meant to understand things like this?! It's awful that your dad hit you so hard he actually made you pass out. I know that I am technically going to be your guardian from now on but there was two wishes that your parents made me agree to or they would take you away and put you into a care home or an orphanage. I am afraid to say that you can't have sweets anymore and that you aren't allowed to see your wonderful friends." (_They both start crying_) "I know how much we both care for sweets and how nice they are but we still have each other and you can help keep make them if you want. I always heard such wonderful stories about your friends from you and I always wished that I could have met them. I will look after you like you were my own daughter and always have been."

"T-Thank y-you Grandma. I will always love you as well. I just wanted to ask if you brought me up here?" (_I wiped away my tears and looked up at her from where I was_)

"Yes dear, as soon as your dad left I brought you up here straight away and I put some disinfectant on the bruise where you got hit. It may be sore for a few days but it will heal in time.I also made you something to eat, well, drink. It's just a bit of chicken soup, do you think you can eat it?"

"Yeah, I'll have some of it." (_I eat all of my soup but I found myself getting tired again_)

"Are you feeling sleepy?" _(She does look quite tired) _

"I do feel quite tired, would it be ok if I went asleep for a while but before I do, do you know the time?"

" It is around 1 o'clock, your dad came with you yesterday night and you've been asleep until earlier. I will wake you up later my dear, I just want to check downstairs for customers. Don't want to lose any, now do we?" (_She gave a small chuckle as she went downstairs) _

_(I felt my eyelids getting heavy once again and I found myself drifting into a nice dream without any worries.) _

_"_Hey Andou, Hanabusa, do you think that what our mom's said is true_?" (I looked over to my other two friends as they were doing their part of the cake we were baking) _

"I don't believe them, I mean why would only Ichigo move to her grandma's without her mom, dad or her little sister Natsume. What do you think Andou?" (_I stopped what I was doing to look at Andou)_

"It does seem quite fishy, they never said when she's coming back or if she even is coming back! If we know Ichigo then there is no way that she would leave without saying goodbye. What if we never see her ever again?!" (_I shot a worried look over time my two best friends and Hanabusa answered me) _

"Don't worry Andou , it doesn't matter how long we are away from Ichigo we will always stay the best of friends no matter what! I'm sure that Ichigo feels the same way about us too. I mean we were some of the only nice people to her. We're all like a big family who all have the same dream. We can't worry because then it will make other people sad and one of the reasons we decided to become Patissier was to be able to make people smile and be happy. We have to stay happy for Ichigo and for everyone. " _(I flashed a smile to which he returned and Kashino also gave us a big smile)_

"Hanabusa is right Andou, we won't let something like this get us down! All we have to do is make a goal out of it. We can all vow that the next time we meet with Ichigo we will be able to make her smile and be happy with our cakes. I have always like my uncle's chocolatier shop, so I'll focus on becoming a Chocolate master!" _(He puts out his hand to make a cheer)_

"I got ya guys, we'll stay strong for Ichigo. Since my family owns a Japanese sweets shop I'll aim to be A Japanese sweets master! That will be my goal for the next time I see our dear beloved Ichigo! What about you Hanabusa?" _(He puts his hand on top of Kashino's) _

"Well my mother is a flower arranger and my dad was a horticulturist so I have to associate my goal with sweets and flowers... Hmmm... I got it! I'll be a Candy Sculpture master! You know these roles all quite suit us. We're gonna do it all for her, for Ichigo!" _(He puts his hand on top of their hands and they all shout for Ichigo!) _"Uh guys, is it just me, or do I smell burning?..."

" The Cakeeeee! Oh no, Hanabusa, Andou hurry up before we burn the whole place down. " (_They all rush to get the cake out and accidentally set off the fire alarm and their mum's come rushing in) _

"Oh my, are you boy's okay?! What on earth were you doing?" _(She gave a smile to the boys)_

"We were baking the cake but we sort of got distracted when we were talking about..."

"Oh, it's okay Hanabusa but be careful not to burn the cake next time okay. It can be quite dangerous for little kids so next time we'll watch over you while you bake it, okay?"

"Okay.." (_We all said it in unison but then everyone just gave a laugh) _

_-_- (_ two years later...) _

"Grandma, there's some customers out here that need your help!" (_I turned around to them and told them that grandma is coming now) _

"Thank you Ichigo, you are being a great girl helping me out. Even the customers like you, you really love helping them out, don't you. "

"Yeah it can be fun at times because it's nice to see them smile when you do something nice for them. Grandma, can I talk to you after you help those customers, it's about something really important!"

"Of course Ichigo, just hold on a minute. Go wait upstairs for me okay." (_She seen Ichigo give her a smile and run off up the stairs to wait for her patiently.) _I'm sorry for taking a while, please forgive me and my granddaughter. "

"Oh not at all, it's nice waiting while looking at all the lovely things on the shelves and your granddaughter seems like a very helpful and kind girl. She must certainly be very precious to you, I know that my children are."

"Well that's very kind of you and I'm sure you're children love you the same way. Now, what can I get for you?"

"Oh yes, Can I please have 3 of your strawberry tarts and 2 loaves of banana bread please? "

"Why certainly, I'll have them out in a jiffy." (_I went over to the shelves where the bread was and I got out 2 loves for the woman and then I went back to the counter and I reached under the glass windows and I took out three of my delicious looking strawberry tarts) _

"Oh my, they look very delicious, I always knew coming here would be the best choice. One of my friends recommended coming here, she said that it had some of the best sweets and pastries that you can get! I now know why she recommended this place!"

"Aww, thank you, I'm very happy that you like mine and my granddaughters creations. She helps me a lot when it comes to deciding what to bake for the day. Thank you for coming, I hope that you come by again sometime."

"Thank you, I definitely will, I can't wait. I give my regards to your granddaughter. "

_(She left the shop and then I went upstairs into Ichigo's room) _

"There you are grandma. Come over here onto the bed with me!" (_I gave her a smile as I pulled her over to sit on my bed) _

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me Ichigo?"

"Well, I've been thinking.. A lot. Since I can't have sweets or anything I've been trying to wonder about pursuing a different goal instead and I think I found one."

"Go on dear.."

"Well I am always singing for you and I know you love the way I sing so I wanted to try and become a professional singer. I know that it takes a lot of work and it definitely isn't as much fun as my original dream but I thought that if I choose another career, or that I'm good at then you would stillness happy and proud of me.."

"Oh Ichigo, I do know how much you wanted to become a Patissiere and be with your friends. I only obeyed the conditions your parents gave to me because I didn't want to lose you. You had to give up many things just to get away from your awful parents but if you want to become a singer than I'll follow you all the way. You have one of the sweetest voices I have heard, I know you'll be perfect."

"Thank you grandma, I found a competition that I can enter and apparently it's a really big contest! I don't know what the prize is though but they say you have to be really good to get in. Do you think that I have a chance?"

"I'm sure you'll have the best voice at the audition Ichigo! When is the competition, We need you to get signed up right away! "

"Um, thanks for that but you see the competition is kind of tomorrow and there's only two hours left for people to sign up... "

" Two hours?! Well, it's no wonder you told me now but why did you not tell me sooner Ichigo?"

"Um, well because I was still thinking it over because I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I still wasn't sure whether it was what I really wanted. I didn't know if I was good enough yet and if it was something that I could keep doing. I'm sorry grandma, I suppose I should have told you sooner and then thought about it and _then _make my final decision."

"You don't have to be sorry Ichigo! You could never hurt my feelings and I'll tell you now, you are way more than good enough. It doesn't matter anymore but we had better get you signed up right now, time is already been ticking away you know. It's a good thing that we're closed tomorrow, it's the only day of the week that we close. We are quite lucky , you and me both, right?"

"Yeah, and if our luck continues then maybe I'll win the competition and then I can make you feel happy and proud of me!" (_She gave me a big smile and nodded her head. We both turned on the computer and I typed in the website with the competition sign up's. It said they had only one place left so we quickly typed in the details and sent it to see if we got the last part or not...) _

_"_Grandma, we did it! We got the last part! It says that we have to be at The Royal Hall for 3 o'clock tomorrow. Do I have any dresses that I can wear?"

"I have the perfect idea Ichigo! There's a store downtown that my friend owns and she has some great dresses that look lovely on you. I have seen one there on occasion when I have visited her before in the past and it would be good to go see her again."

"That sounds like a lot of fun grandma and I have the perfect song I want to sing. It's called Honey Honey by Vocaloid, it's like a kind of rocky holiday song. " (_**That's just what it sounds like to me, it is an awesome song so look it up**_)

"It sounds like a lovely song Ichigo. I had better go downstairs now know case we have some more customers. You can stay up here and practice. I want the song to be a suprise when I hear it tomorrow!"

"Okay, I'll practice really hard just for you!" (_I looked up the song and started practicing while grandma_)

_(The next day at the dress store) _

"Oh, I love this dress, it's soo nice grandma! Thank-you Kana! " (_I stared down at the lovely dress that I had on for the audition. It came down to my knees and it was a real blue colour. It was coloured with little rainbow glitter and a dark blue ribbon around the middle that was tied into a bow at the back and I was also wearing a white ribbon around my neck and little red bracelets on my wrists. It was one of the loveliest things I'd ever seen.) _

"Ichigo, it's the perfect thing for you, wouldn't you agree Kana?"

"Oh yes, it's one of my greatest creations yet! Ichigo, since your lovely grandma is an old friend of mine, this a little present from me to you. I so hope you win your audition, you really deserve it. "

"Kana, I have to at least give you something for it. I don't really like accepting things for free without giving me something in return."

"Well... If you put it like that there is one thing that Ichigo could for me... Ichigo! You have to promise that you'll win your audition and show off the clothes that I gave you, ya got that?!"

"Uh...sure Kana, I'll do my best for you and grandma!"

"Oh Kana, you haven't changed one bit huh. Oh well, if that's what you really want then Ichigo will accept it. She won't let you down. Now we better hurry over to The Royal Hall if you want be on time, It's nearly half past two!"

"Oh no, come on Grandma! Are you coming with us Kana or do you have to stay here?"

"Stop being silly Ichigo, of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss this for the world or anything else. Don't worry about the shop, I always have other ways of contacting customers anyway. If they need me I'm just a phone call away. I can lock up for now and then I can remember open it later. I don't have any customers at the minute anyway."

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that!" (_We all hurried over to the car and we hopped inside, it didn't take us long to get to The Royal Hall but we had never been here before so we didn't realize that it was so big or anything. At the time we also didn't realize that The Royal Hall was also famous for holding many competitions and other various shows and things here. We barely made it and we went over to where the contestants had to wait. Since I was last to sign up that meant I was singing last. It made me quite nervous to think about but when it was finally my turn I couldn't help but get excited inside.) _

"Here is our last Competitor for the day, it's Miss Amano Ichigo! _(I walked over to where the man was standing as he introduced my name and I guessed that they would ask a couple of questions first) _So Miss Ichigo, can you tell us how old you are? "

"I'm nine years old!" (_I stared out at all the people that were sitting in the hall. There was too many to count. They all had smiles on there faces waiting to see what song I would sing) _

_"_And can you tell us why you want to become a singer?"

"I want to become a singer because I was inspired by all the songs I listened to and how great they made me felt. I wanted to give other people the same feeling and share my happiness!"

"That's quite a goal for someone your age! Who have you brought with you today that's gonna cheer you on?"

"My grandma is here and her friend Kana, Kana is the one that made and gave me my outfit for today!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet. I must say that your outfit really does suit you, it's very cute. I have one last question for you Miss Ichigo. What song will you be singing for us today?"

"I will be singing a song called Honey Honey by Vocaloid and I hope that everyone enjoys it!" (_I gave a big smile to everyone who was watching me and they gave me a round of applause) _

_"_That is quite a song you will be singing. Give it up for Miss Ichigo who will be singing Honey Honey by Vocaloid!"

(_The music began and I sang my heart out for everyone, my grandma, Kana, the nice man, and all the people and the judges) _

_**Honey kureta yo ne watashi ni**_

_**Ai no MERODI ima**_

_**Kokoro no naka de hibiiteru **_

_**Honey kimi wa nandemo omitooshi**_

_**Tsutaetai no watashi no kimochi **_

_**Waratte mo naite mo **_

_**Kimi to itai **_

_**Kokoro no kyori wo ZERO no shitai **_

_**Okuru wa ne Honey**_

_**Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai **_

_**Futari de HIMITSU shimasho ai wo kanjite itai **_

_**Kimi ga yobu honey **_

_**Amai kotoba Kokoro no BUROGU koushinshi **_

_**Shiawase to odoroki de akinai no **_

_**Nee watashi ni kimi oshiete **_

_**Honey kureta yo ne watashi ni **_

_**Ai no IYAHON ima **_

_**Kokoro no naka de tsukatteru **_

_**Honey kimi no koe shika kikoenai **_

_**Atama no naka HAATO de ippai **_

_**Yorokobi mo kanshimi mo **_

_**Wakachi aitai **_

_**Onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai **_

_**Okuru wa ne Honey **_

_**Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai **_

_**Futari de HIMITSU shimasho ai work kanjite itai **_

_**Kimi ga yobu Honey **_

_**Amai kotoba Kokoro no BUROGU koushinshi **_

_**Shiawase to odoroki de akinai no **_

_**Nee watashi ni kimi oshiete **_

_I finished the song and everyone applauded my performance. I stood where I was to get the judges verdict. _

**Well, hope you liked that chapter. I want to thank you all for taking hour time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and have another chapter as soon as possible. If you looked up Honey Honey and you liked it, it would be a good idea to check out the other songs from Vocaloid cos they are all awesome. Well, leave all your reviews and comments and if ya have any questions I'll answer any that you might have for me, see ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, please don't hate me for not uploading sooner, I am really busy at the moment! Rock Challenge is this Friday and I am so nervous! I promise to have another chapter uploaded as soon as possible though so don't worry! I really hope you enjoy this chapter though, it's going to blow your mind away! ;) Enjoy! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the songs I use in this fanfiction , all rights go to their original owners.**

_I finished the song and everyone applauded my performance. I stood where I was to get the judges verdict. _

_It took them awhile to finally decide and I knew that Grandma and Kana had their fingers crossed for me. I looked at the other contestants that I had been up against. They all looked at lest older me and they were also very pretty too but I had to focus on the results. The nice man from before joined us on the stage and in his hand he had a golden envelope with the top three places but of course there is only one winner. My heart is beating so fast I might explode, the crowd quiets down as they try to anticipate who the lucky one is going to be. _

"It's finally time for the results my friends! Here in my hand I have the envelope that has the judges decision for the top three places but as we know there can only be one winner! As you know the winner will have their own cd made with songs of their own and as the two runner up prizes the lucky people to come second or third will also have the songs they have sang featured in the wonderful cd! The best part is they get to sing their own version too! So Here We Goooooooo! "

_They also gave a huge round of applause at the speech and immediately created another atmosphere of complete silence as he opened the golden envelope. _

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I now know the results so it is finally time to get this party started! Alright, in lucky third place we have Senma Yuki! She sang Guilty Beauty Love for us so that is the song she will be singing for the creation! **(**_Everyone gave her a huge round of applause and Yuki went and stood on the third place position of the podium beside the nice man._**) **Now, in even luckier second place we have Shuusei Kokoromi aka Koko-chan! She sang Twinkle my heart so that song will be in the cd as well. **(**_They gave an even bigger round of applause for Koko-chan then they did Yuki and she also took her place on the podium standing at the second place position. I was beginning to worry that I had not even placed but I managed to somehow keep any tears falling from nervousness as the nice man finally called out the last name for third place._**) **It's the time you have all been waiting for, it's the most luckiest of all our first place winner. And the winner is our youngest contestant tonight who we all thought was the cutest and she has won by a massive 30 votes! Our newest star, our winner is Amano Ichigo who performed Honey Honey! **(**_He practically screamed it but that was nothing compared to the applause and cheers of the audience gave me. The big screen that was there had a picture of me with showers of stars falling and saying congratulations. I went to stand in the first place position on the podium. Three woman came over, they had a necklace for each of us, Yuki got a white one, Koko-chan a red one and I got a deep sea blue one and a bouquet of flowers as well. _**) **

**"**Thank you all for coming to this wonderful event and we hope to see you soon! Give it up for our three lucky winners. Look forward to their cd which will be out soon."

**(**_I went over to where grandma and Kana were as the Audience started leaving. _**)**

"Well done Ichigo, you have made me very proud of you! You were absolutely wonderful out there today!"

"Yeah, you're grandma's right Ichigo! You were definitely the best and only the best!"

"Aww, thanks grandma and thank you Kana too. I was really nervous because I thought that I hadn't placed at all and I was very nearly preparing myself for the worst but he called out my name for first place. I am really happy to have won and I owe it to both of you! Kana gave me my wonderful dress and supported me, Grandma let me sign up and she is proud of me. It's the best thing I could have hoped for and the best part is other people will be able to hear my songs! "

"Ichigo darling, you're just the sweetest, right Kana?"

"You betcha she is, I can already hear in my head her wonderful voice singing her heart out for all to hear!"

**(**_We all gave a laugh when the nice man from earlier came over._**)**

"We had quite a show today thanks to this little lady! She was magnificent out there! "

"Oh, thank you very much Mr nice man!"

"He he, my name's Nakamura Youichi so it is! I came to tell you that there are some reporters outside and some professional photographers that would like to take your picture and ask you a few questions if that is okay with your grandma. I need permission first as she was the youngest contestant here today. Well Whaddya say?"

"Ichigo can have her photo taken and be asked some questions as long as it is okay with her, I don't want her being scared or anything."

"I'll be fine grandma, Thank you I will gladly have my photo taken. I don't mind about the questions but as long as there aren't too many! Oh, what if air don't understand their question?"

"Don't you little lady, I will ask them to make sure to only ask questions that are suitable for you! You will have your photo taken along with your grandma, Kana and the other two who placed first and second. Once we are done, I will just need to go over the details of the cd and we will ring you again when you come out and record the songs etc."

"Okay, thank you , come on grandma, let's go kana!"

"Ichigo, be careful not to pull your grandmothers arm off!"

"Ha ha ha, I won't!"

**(**_Grandma said that the people who questioned me and the photographers were called the paparazzi which I thought sounded funny because the name sort of sounds like pizza. It was brilliant making the cd along with Yuki and Koko-chan. They were so nice to me, I tried to be as nice to them as they were to me. We became really good friends after that but although they both had to move away we still stayed the best of friends meeting up whenever we could and made sure to stay in contact all the time. My fame as grandma called it began to climb even more as the years went on I was given my own band with other people who all became my best friends after I wasn't able to stay in contact with Yuki and Koko-chan as much anymore. Something happened and I am still depressed over it. I may now be fourteen years of age but inside I am still a kid at heart._**) **

_Hanabusa and Andou are such idiots. We can't be slacking off from our duties in school. We attend 's Academy where we are aiming to be Patissier together for our childhood friend Amano Ichigo. We haven't seen her since we were seven and now we are all fourteen. She just left to go live with her grandma but we have not seen her once since then! We had all promised to become Patissier and Patissiere together but we can't do that unless she isn't here. I am the only one out of the three of us who thinks about her this much, the other two do mention her a lot like where is she and if she is okay and why she left. It is like she is running away from us and we can never catch up to her. Just where did you Ichigo, I would have liked to think about it more before my concentration was knocked off. _

"Hey Kashino, aren't you getting ready yet? Hanabusa said that his mom will be here soon to take us to the concert! What the- You haven't even got a coat or shoes on! Come on, you have to hurry, these tickets were specially a present from Hanabusa and his mom. They were the last tickets before the show was sold out! "

"It's only a stupid band anyway, I don't see what the big fuss is about!"

"What the fuss is? Have you no idea who this band is? It's Strawberry Sparks! Their lead singer is called Ichigo but I don't know much about her. It was said she won a competition when she was nine by 30 votes and she was also the youngest contestant they had. The paparazzi say that her voice was a gift sent to her and she is an absolute angel! Once this band was formed no one could beat it for the top place of any charts list. They always came number one, it's unheard of, that's why it is such a big fuss, all the tickets were sold within an hour! I am suprised they were able to get the last tickets though. What makes it even more special is that it is her birthday, it's so nice of her to perform on a day like this you know!"

"What if this Ichigo is our Ichigo? She had one of the best voices we knew and she was always trying to do things for others despite the way her parents treated her. Although I am a little doubtful it is her after the promise we made together when we were younger."

"Huh, don't think like that! There is no way that someone as nice as Ichigo would give up her dream as well as the promise we made to each other, friends don't do that Kashino. Just hurry up or we will have to leave without you! "

"Do that and you will regret it, I'm coming now anyway! Just wait outside ok?"

"Fine fine, no need to get so worked up, I was just joking ya know. "

**(**_He left and I grabbed my coat and quickly stuffed a pair of my good shoes on. We hurried to where Hanabusa and his mom were waiting for us inside the car._**) **

"There you two are, I was just signing in a note of absence for the weekend alright? Now it is high time we finally get to this wonderful concert, I can't wait myself so get in and we will be off. Hanabusa?"

"Already opened the door mom, come on you two or we'll vet left behind! This concert is going to be a blast!"

_We finally hurried in and got our seatbelts on and then Hanabusa mom drove off. I was too looking forward to the concert but for some reason I have a bad feeling, maybe this Ichigo is really our Ichigo. If she isn't then I don't know what will happen next._

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, it was a bit short compared to the others but I guess it was an okay chapter! I wanted to do a little game to see if everyone has been paying attention! Review of course! The first person to get it right will get something a little special! Here we go! **

**When Ichigo and her friends went out for the day what ride did they go on first? **

**I will be awaiting your answer soon my friends! I also have a poll on my page that I would like everyone to take a look at for me, thanks! ;**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I promised one of my awesome reviewers that I would have a chapter uploaded today or tomorrow! So I wrote one as quick as I could! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as you will get to see a very awkward reunion but between who? I have also done something very heartbreaking but don't kill me for it! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the characters except my own! Also, any of the songs used do not belong to me. Their rights are reserved and only belong to their rightful owners! I only use these songs cos I they are my favs and I felt I had to use them! Have a great chapter! ;) **

_This chapter is solely dedicated to animefreak 3721 who has been an awesome supporter for this story!, so thank you very much! _

**On with the story then! **

_We finally hurried in and got our seatbelts on and then Hanabusa mom drove off. I was too looking forward to the concert but for some reason I have a bad feeling, maybe this Ichigo is really our Ichigo. If she isn't then I don't know what will happen next._

_It took ages for us to arrive and we barely made it through the door in time. We quickly hurried to take our seats but not after bringing along our cakes with sweets and drinks for the concert and Hanabusa and Andou were just stuffing themselves with popcorn while waiting for the show to start. _

"Ey, Ashino, oo u wan fome hopmorn?"

"Andou I can't understand you, swallow and then talk!"

(_gulp_) "I asked if you wanted some popcorn? Sorry though, guess I took a bit of a big mouthful! "

"Tch, yeah you certainly did. I don't want any, I have my cakes anyway so I have enough to eat. I am actually more interested at looking at the people sitting around us though before this concert thing starts. I don't really like sitting next to people who are screaming and won't shut up ya know?"

"Uh if you say so, although it is kind of weird to be looking at the people around is, I mean what if they think you are suspicious or something?"

"Ha, I doubt that and even if I did I don't think they are going to go to security just because someone else from the audience was looking at them. (_I turn around to look at who is beside us but to my suprise there isn't anyone's there. I am sitting at the end of Hanabusa's mom, Hanabusa and Andou. _) Hey Andou, this kind of weird, take a look beside me."

_(Andou turned round to where I had indicated and also found it weird_) "Hey, this concert is meant to be sold out right so that means all the seats should be filled!"

"I know, so where are the people who are meant to be sitting next to us. There is only three other seats unless they were running late or something? Although if this band is that big I doubt that anyone would miss the performance for it."

_(As if on cue a girl with caramel coloured hair was running down the long stairs to take her seat accompanied by what seemed to be her parents. She was wearing a sparkly red dress with a small blue cardigan and a white rose in her and her hair was perfectly curled. Her mother had a darker shade of the same colour and she was in a long dark blue dress that blended in with a lighter blue, she had a black shawl on and her hair was also perfectly curved and she wore a pink magnolia in her hair. Her father had a more browned shade of hair which was a bit darker. He had a white tux on with a red bow rather than a tie. ) _

"Come on mama, papa the show is going to start without us, we have to hurry! "

"Amano Natsume, slow down, you might fall down the stairs! " _(She thought that was a bit ironic because the girl she used to call daughter was very clumsy unlike Natsume) _

(_Kashino and Andou had both heard what she said and when the family of three sat down they both got a closer look and realized who it was_)

"Whoopi, we made it mama! I have been waiting ages for this concert, Strawberry Sparks is awesome and I love their lead singer. I know that is really weird considering This is my first time seeing and hearing them play! Their lead singer is called Ichigo and that really suits their name don't you think?

"I suppose but the name Ichigo doesn't really suit my tastes."

(_Natsume understood what she was talking about and quickly changed the topic so as not to upset her mother) _

"I have looked up a lot about their lead singer too! She apparently won her first contest when she was nine years old and from there her fame sky rocketed! She asked not to give her last name out and even if it was things like that has been covered up so everyone just calls her Ichigo the angel strawberry. Her band is also shrouded in mystery, They all have names of food or drinks and they too don't give out their last names! Their bass play is known as Chocolat (_Shokorah is how you pronounce it_ _in the anime_) , Their keyboard player is known as Caramel ( _Karameru is how you pronounce it in the anime_) , Their drum player is called Café _( Kafe is how you pronounce it in the anime_). Their back up guitarist is Vanilla ( _Banira is how you pronounce it in the anime _) and of course their lead guitarist and singer is their leader Ichigo! They have been together for two years and no one has yet beaten them for the top place for the charts!"

"I didn't know that cared so much about one band Natsume, do you know their songs well?"

"Um, this is actually my first time getting to hear them play because you should know that I am always practicing my piano lessons mom! "

"I know but you still might have heard their songs, and it was you who wanted this as a treat for winning your last piano contest! Now come on, we need to take pay attention so they will start , right dear?" (_She looked over to her husband_)

"Yes, I also heard one other thing though, this girl Ichigo, it is also a special concert for her because it is her birthday!"

"I did not know that papa!" _(I looked around me quickly to see who we were sitting beside because for some reason I always do that whenever I am at a concert. I was astonished at who they were, and I could obviously tell that they were also suprised) _

"Hi Natsume, I had no idea we would meet after all this time!"

_(It was the boy who was known as Andou spoke to me ) _

"Mama, look who it is, it's the trio from years ago!"

"Trio, what do you?-" (_She was shocked as she remembered who the three of them were as well as one of the child's mother. Her face turned to absolute shock along with her husband_)

"Oh my, how many years has it been? Around 7 years since we last saw each other right Kyouko?" (_Hanabus's mum said suddenly and even though Ichigo's mum had not really liked Ichigo and her friends she couldn't help but smile after not seeing them in so long!_)

"Has it really been that long? Where has the time gone? All of you boy's are all grown up now and it's lovely to see you again Serah! How have you been these past few years?"

(_She was going to reply but was interrupted by a loud voice through an intercom speakers announcing that the concert was about to start_)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the concert for Strawberry Sparks will now begin so could people please turn off their phones and taking any photos or videos is extremely prohibited. There is a dvd being made of this concert and if you wish to purchase it, it will cost £7. Please sit back and enjoy the show!"

(_There were huge flashes of light shining, mostly rainbow colours and on the screen it said '__**Please welcome the band Strawberry Sparks**__!' The band came up from beneath the stage in the most gorgeous of clothes. I recognised the work, it was by an old friend of mine from a few years ago. Her name was Kana and Michiko became very good friends with her too._ _They were all wearing punk gowns that stopped near their ankles but round the middle of the front of the dress was a huge gap but they were wearing skirts underneath. The boy in the band was dressed in a cloak with tux and a masquerade mask on his face._ _The lead singer came up in front ready to start_, _she was the most beautiful with her curls and her cool shades._)

"Hey everybody! (_She did not sound that cheerful at all_) We all hope you have a great time and listen to our songs and feel their music. This first one is dedicated to my grandma who died three years ago, the song is called sweet romance so please enjoy every bit of it! (_I wanted to use some of the original songs cos this one was my favourite._)

_**What is what is koitte NANI? **_

_**Moshikashite hajimatteru? Sweet Romance**_

_**Itsumo guru guru omoidashi chau **_

_**Atama no naka KIMI no koto **_

_**Nemuttete mo me ga sametete mo **_

_**NAZE ka ki ni naru...ENDORESU PUREI**_

_**Dare nimo ienai kara **_

_**Kimochi wo MANAAMOODO**_

_**Datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO **_

_**Baby Baby me ga autabi **_

_**Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai! **_

_**Tell me tell me nanka futari **_

_**Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan **_

_**Help me help me mou modorenai **_

_**Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no? **_

_**What is what is koitte NANI? **_

_**Byouyomi kaishi three two one **_

_**Tabun KORE tte?! Sweet Romance**_

_**Mata JIRI JIRI mune wo kogashi chau **_

_**Nanigenai KIMI no kotoba **_

_**Ii hou nimo warui hou nimo **_

_**Watashi katte ni DEKOREESHON**_

_**Hare nochi kumori APPU ANDO DOUN **_

_**Gokigen wa KIMI shidai**_

_**Datte SUTOROBERII **_

_**Baby baby KIMI no tonari **_

_**Narande aruku dake de...DOKI DOKI **_

_**Tell me tell me nanka watashi **_

_**Umaku hanasenaku naru...fushigi **_

_**Help me help me tatta hitori **_

_**Ima KIMI igai mietenai no **_

_**What is what is koitte NANI? **_

_**Ochiru mono nano? Three two one **_

_**KORE ga UWASA no?! Sweet Romance**_

_**Datte BIITA ANDO SUIITO **_

_**Baby baby me ga autabi **_

_**Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai! **_

_**Tell me tell me nanka futari **_

_**Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan **_

_**Help me help me mou modorenai **_

_**Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no? **_

_**What is what is koitte NANI? **_

_**Byouyomi kaishi three two one **_

_**Tabun KORE tte!? Sweet Romance**_

_(during song, Natsume and the others notice something) _

_That can't be right, I've heard this voice somewhere before but that isn't possible because I have never heard this band before! Unless... IS THIS ICHIGO?! Natsume thought to herself._


End file.
